From The Ocean
by Vampiress156Fantasy
Summary: It came to me as a dream but I tweaked it into a SasuXSaku love story! Basically Sakura is a Mermaid who is searching for LOVE on the Surface? Later Lemons! V156F PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Escaping

**From The Ocean**

_!?!Hey EVERYONE, Vampiress156Fantasy here. This is my second story about Sci-Fi/Romance!?! So READ, READ, READ and please review!?! Unlike my other story this one although it's tacky was a dream of my but I twisted it into a SASUxSAKU story!?!_

_Rated: M for Sexual reasons if you don't like that stuff then forget read the story or simply read and skip the scene (no indication given before scene) Luv Youz!?! _

**Summary:**

_!?!It came to me as a dream but I tweaked it into a SasuXSaku love story!?! _

**Chapter 1: Escaping**

Swim; need to swim faster to get away from the sharks. 'God father and his tantrums, just because I don't like any of the suitors he picked for me.' I was tired of the merfolk suitors none of them in my eyes had a spark to challenge me; they are either there to have the most beautiful women under the sea and gloat to all around OR there only for the power that comes from my hand.

Now I had decided to take things into my own hands and go to the surface for my desired man; although father was totally against it as soon as I said 'surface' but soon I turned 18 and besides you're legally an adult at 16, anyway so I snuck out. The only problem is that I easily dodged the first sentries but completely forgot the second and now you're up to date. And now I can continue my tale.

I'm really exhausted I've been at the same fast pace since the sharks started tailing me to bring me back to the palace. 'There!' was a cove just big enough to for me to fit through and at the end came a pair of huge iron gates; the sharks were gaining pace and I just squeezed through. But one of the posts was sharper than it appeared and it deeply grazed the right side of my tail. The sharks collided into the gate, but they couldn't get through; relief washes over me as well as sleep. Faintly I could hear a lady scream and then my world went black.

'My head! It feels like an elephant seal gave me a kick in the head!' Slowly I opened my eyes to see an aqua room with red & white fans in every corner of each wall and in the centre of the walls were four faded red circles, with three black comas surrounding a black dot in the centre they almost looked like eyes. I sat up and started to get out of bed but a hot searing pain shot up the right side of my tail. Just as I lifted the cover to look at my tail the door opened to reveal a small woman and behind her was a tall long haired male. "It's ok, we're just going to clean up and tend your wound." She whispered to the man behind he gave sigh then started to come closer to me and I mimicked him shuffling backwards. He gave a chuckle and in a flash was in front of me and he slowly lifted me up; although I was awake my body was still exhausted from my long swim. To them it probably looked like I was trying to get comfortable, the heat radiating off of his arms was enough to put me into a light sleep.

When I awoke I was back in the pool with the Iron Gate "Aaahh" I scrambled back into a very hard but warm wall. I turned to see the same man from before but with Blood-Red Eyes and out came an ear splitting scream "AAaaarrhhh!?!" Forgetting all about the gate and my wounded tail; I dived into my element 'water' ready to defend myself from him. "Itachi what happened? I heard someone scream? And if that was you, I definitely think that you have missed your calling as an opera singer. Itachi where did the girl go?!?"

"Calm down mum, I spooked her and she dived into the pool; and for someone that's exhausted she sure can move quick!"

"Well go in there and got her, I still need to tend to her wound!"

That said the Itachi guy stripped to his shorts and 'OMG What A F***ing H.O.T. Body!?!' But he is no match for a mermaid of my level, but my injury will slow me down considerably 'now that I think about it' pain shot through my tail and increased tenfold when he grabbed my tail near the wound. Out of desperation I clawed at his arms til he let go followed with a chorus of a yell and swearing. Then I slowly swam over to the woman and fainted in her arms.

This time when I awoke I was very stiff and eager to get up and explore the surface world, I felt a material and looked down 'what the heck am I wearing and "I have Legs!" '

"Your finally awake how are you feeling?" Came that woman's voice again but from behind me.

"Wh-Who are you?" My voice came out hoarse but angelic none the less and I was really confused.

"My name is Mikoto Uchiha, and that man from before is my eldest son Itachi Uchiha. Now down to business what is your name and how did you end up bleeding in our pool?" Her voice was kind and reassuring like the mother that I have long forgotten.

"I'm Sakura; I swam away from home and my overbearing father." Her puzzled look told me to elaborate. "My father has this idea that he has to find me the 'ideal' husband that ticks all the boxes he set for him to be. But all the suitors he has presented me with are either to gloat at all others that don't have such a beautiful maiden as me as their bride OR the power that comes to them through my hand! But I wanted to marry for love and not give a damn if my father disapproved. I want a man that challenges me that much that I get aggravated that when we would have sex that it would be rough but still gentle even though we were still angry at each other that the gentleness of each touch would calm us down if somewhat. IS that so wrong?!? Sorry for taking all this aggression out on you."

"Wow ok, let's make a deal. You can stay here, in this room and go to my younger son's school; if you help out around the house, but when you have kids I want to name one of them? Are you up for it?"

***~*~*~*~*~***

**!?!Wow I can't believe I finished my first chapter of my second SASUxSAKU story ever!?! **

**Please review!**

**V156F updated soon, sorry if it was too short!?!**

**Tootles**


	2. The Deal

**From The Ocean**

_!?!Hey EVERYONE, Vampiress156Fantasy here. This is my second story about Sci-Fi/Romance!?! So READ, READ, READ and please review!?! Unlike my other story this one although it's tacky was a dream of my but I twisted it into a SASUxSAKU story!?!_

_Rated: M for Sexual reasons if you don't like that stuff then forget read the story or simply read and skip the scene (no indication given before scene) Luv Youz!?! _

**Summary:**

_!?!It came to me as a dream but I tweaked it into a SasuXSaku love story!?! _

**Chapter 2: The Deal**

***P*R*E*V*I*O*U*S*L*Y***

"Wow ok, let's make a deal. You can stay here, in this room and go to my younger son's school; if you help out around the house, but when you have kids I want to name one of them? Are you up for it?"

***~*~*~*~*~***

"Are you serious? I mean yeah, sure but won't I be a hassle?"

"Yes I am sure and trust me it is absolutely no trouble. As a matter of fact I always wanted a girl; after Sasuke I didn't get pregnant again. Well enough about that could you please help me with dinner? Sasuke and Fugaku are meant to be coming home from their Taekwondo matches soon, come on let's go get started." We left my new room and headed into their humongous kitchen where we began making 'Roast Lamb & Vegetables with Mint Jelly' (Yummy my favourite) apparently all the boys loved it. The phone rang while Mikoto went to get it I put the lamb in the oven, "by the way we'll be making double because they're bringing the whole team for dinner and have a party afterwards to celebrate the wins; ok."

2 Hours Later...

"Mum we're home and we won every match!"

"Well done, _oh yeah you brought the girls as well._" She said sarcastically I made a mental note to ask her about that later. I had just finished serving and setting the table when everyone came into the room, I had on a borrowed pair of singlet and jeans while everyone else was frilly and fancy. While Mikoto got everyone seated I went back into the kitchen and up the stairs to get Itachi. "Itachi dinner is served could you please come down?" The door flung open and in a flash Itachi was passed me and heading downstairs. "Oh Sakura dear, could you please bring in your mint jelly?" I heard a deep yet soft voice say, "Sakura? Did you hire a maid?" "I'll explain it later just enjoy the meal, kay?"

I went down and spooned the jelly into three medium sized bowls and walked into the dining room; I could feel every set of eyes looking me up and down. Setting a bowl at each end and then the middle and I stood against the wall and watched them eat, when they began to finish I went into the kitchen and got the sink full of hot water with detergent. I came back out to collect the plates and glasses although it took a few trips but most just wanted to keep their drinks and just wanted refills; while I washed all the dishes they talked about their matches. When the dishes were finished I brought out the chocolate mousses that I made before. Although Mikoto gave me the ingredients she had no idea what I was making, I walked into the room only to find Mikoto, a man that I would guess is her husband and Itachi. After setting each of them with a mousse; Mikoto beat me to my question "they're out the back in the pool, you can do as you please after you serve out the mousses, and thank you so much for the help!" I walked out the back to the back to see everyone chatting, jumping in or playing around in the pool, and making out 'joy'. "Hey, so you Sakura? Do you want to get to know us better I mean a pretty thing like you should be begging us Taekwondo champions to protect you? You know what I bet that your pussy of yours really wants to be rammed by my cock?" 'Eeeww soooo not going to happen! I am so going back up to my room.' Then that guy had the nerve to feel up my leg while my hands were occupied putting the mousses on the table. 'Finally' my hands were free and this guys hand moved from its firm hold on my ass moving forward to my 'pussy' as he put it. 'That is it!' I turned around and grabbed his hand from out of my ass and pushed his hand back enough for him to feel pain; I sucked each finger of that hand and then backed him up and released his hand. He ran backwards just to escape me, but he tripped on the edge of the edge of the pool and fell backwards into the pool.

I returned to the house where there was a faint moaning sound; as I got closer to my room, the door was slightly ajar. Showed 'I'm guessing' Sasuke cause he looks like Itachi and Mikoto, with a girl with red hair and black glasses _getting it on _'great'. But I do so ever love to be a taddle tail! I knocked on Mikoto's door and explained the situation; she told me to wait a minute while she got Fugaku up to yell at Sasuke. I could feel the dark aura that Mr. Uchiha was emitting as he stormed into my room and separated the pair, while I got fresh linen for the bed. (As if you'd want to sleep in a bed that you knew had just having sex and it wasn't you...yeah right!) After my bed was made, I went to have a quick shower then I headed downstairs. (Yes, I had borrowed more of Mikoto's clothes. But she said that she would take me shopping for my own clothes and underwear. So I was borrowing...jeez give me a break!) I went into the kitchen to find the extra mousse I had made for myself; I walked out into the back and sat near the pools edge facing the water. After eating my mousse I started to get up but the bubbling of the water stopped me.

Within the circle of bubbling water appeared my father! "My Little Seashell!?! I finally found you! Now stop this stupid quest and come home! I have found the best suitor any king could ask for! And I say again _**STOP**_ this fantasy trip on finding LOVE; it simply doesn't exist in our world. It's only a human emotion that only leads to pain! I'm doing this to protect yo-"

"SHUT UP!?! All you ever wanted was the perfect heir and that just isn't me! I just want one thing out of your created life for me; I WANT _SOMEONE_ TO _LOVE ME_!?! Even if only for a while." I was full out crying and yelling at him, but my voice dropped to a whisper at the end.

"Fine I'll make you a deal, you have the rest of that human year which is exactly 6 months from tomorrow. To find your desired love one, but; if you fail and he doesn't come out and says that he loves you then you will return to the palace and marry the suitor of my choice! Deal?" I knew I'd be pushing my luck to ask for a human year, so I accepted in his little game.

**!?! If you hadn't noticed I'm in a really good mood that I finished this chapter of my second SASUxSAKU story ever!?! ****I also got metallic purple acrylic nails with a butterfly on each hand on the fourth fingernail **

**Please review!**

**V156F updated soon, sorry if it was too short!?!**

**Tootles ****Luvs You**


	3. School

**From The Ocean**

_!?!Hey EVERYONE, Vampiress156Fantasy here. This is my second story about Sci-Fi/Romance!?! So READ, READ, READ and please review!?! Unlike my other story this one although it's tacky was a dream of my but I twisted it into a SASUxSAKU story!?!_

_Rated: M for Sexual reasons if you don't like that stuff then forget read the story or simply read and skip the scene (no indication given before scene) Luv Youz!?! _

**Summary:**

_!?!It came to me as a dream but I tweaked it into a SasuXSaku love story!?! _

**Chapter 3: School**

While the week went past Mikoto and I went clothes shopping, and we bought all season round clothes, (she bought a whole wardrobe full of outfits that I looked in. Not to mention every occasion!) As well as swim suits and Ball Dress for 'The End of Year Graduating Class Ball'!?! After that week Mr. Uchiha enrolled me into Sasuke's school and year level 'great'. (But HE doesn't Know That!?!)

On Monday gave us our lunches then I walked to school while Sasuke caught a ride from one of his mates. After slight hesitation at the gates I walked at a determined pace into the hallways and followed the signs towards the main office. On my way there I thought of how rude Sasuke was I mean he could have been nice and offered a ride to school if there was room in the car which there was, or he could have made sure that I got to the office, but I get more the feeling that he's going to be a "jerkface!" I unconsciously said as I walked into the office. "I beg your pardon?" I came out of my mind and apologised for thinking aloud; and sat down waiting for my meeting with the principal about the school. With the sound of smash of a glass bottle the secretary ran into the room; there was a mix of words that I didn't bother to follow then the secretary told me to enter the principal's office. "Welcome to Konoha be Sakura. . . .do you have a last name? Unless you would really want to go with Uchiha that's up to you but be warned you will be bombarded with the Uchiha fan-girls for simply having the same last name as Sasuke; put it simple almost every girl is after him."

"Could my last name be Haruno? It was my mother's maiden name; anyway could I please have a female buddie cause Mr. Popularity doesn't like me very much?"

"Sure within school and based events you shall be known as Sakura Haruno. And I figured as much Sakura this is Hinata Hyuuga." She said referring to the girl that I hadn't noticed when I came in she had long purple hair, lavender eyes with no pupils, and was dressed in the school uniform. "She will be escorting you to your classes your time tae is almost the exactly the same. Now if you would please go into the bathroom to your left there is your school uniform and shoes for you to change into." I came out wearing black leather knee high boots, white knee high socks, light summer dress down to just above the knee with RED+Blue+White squares upon squares, mini shorts underneath 'I'm guessing if it's windy and if there are any perverted guys around' and I had my hair tied to the side. "Hi Sakura, I'm Hinata and any questions just ask, n-now let's get to class." She was so darn cute! But before we left principal Tsunade's office she gave me a book to take notes along with writing utensils and then we headed to English. Form outside the classroom it seemed like a zoo ground, before Hinata even had a chance the door slid open to reveal a sliver haired man and while Hinata explained to the teacher and handed him the not note from Tsunade the class on the other side became very quiet. He gave me the once over then he told me to sit next to Hinata and to talk quietly amongst ourselves. As we walked in all eyes were on me, we sat up the back row and I surveyed the class and "oh no!" I said quietly although Hinata heard me.

"What, what's wrong? Do you feel unwell? Sakura please tell me?" I mumbled a little 'over there' while I pointed to the right and indeed over there was Sasuke and his comrades and all his male comrades from the party the other week and every now and then they stared at us. Hinata turned bright red and looked like she was about to faint. "Hey, hey what's wrong you were fine a second ago?"

"The blonde guy over there is N-Naruto U-Uzumaki!"

'Oh I get it' she has what looks like a mega crush on that Naruto, he's that guy that had his hand up my ass. The rest of the time in class went as a blur but when almost everyone had left after the bell rang the fun really began.

'Fucking hell!' bonehead is coming this way 'just to piss them off I ignore and look bored that their even talking to me.'

"Hey Sakura, long time no see. So I guess your new here why don't we give a tour of the school?" I just remained quiet 'I have no idea why Hinata fell for him', as he finished talking he started walking towards the spare seat beside me. Being the cunning girl was looked up and caught his line of sight, I stuck my foot out and bingo he fell smack on his face. "Real smooth" I said a chuckle. 'Oh great' the rest of the rest of them came over and that was including Sasuke, looking bored as ever but the sides of his lips turned up into a smirk. "So what do I owe for the pleasure of your attention?" I said coyly.

"Just that is our turf and to stay out of our way, to grovel at us like we all know you want to."

'That does it!' "Really, do you really want me to grovel on someone as low as you?" I got up out of my seat and casually walked over to Sasuke as I kept insulting them "And that twig of yours you call a dick? I don't think so!" As I said the last part; I harshly stroked him, then to get my point across I grabbed him to emphasize 'twig'. Using my royal ability I pulled his blood towards his crotch to further prove my point, even though it was already going there. 'He must have already been turned on by me' and nobody knows I can do these things not even my father. To add to his torture I scratched from the top of him to his balls **HARD **then swiftly turned away and walked out the door, with Hinata trailing after me.

The rest of the day was boring compared to first period and its fun event with Sasuke. At lunch I met some of Hinata's friends; there was Ino but she way to up herself (and couldn't find her way out – If you get what I mean), then there was Tenten she had the same spunk as me, we were so going to good friends. As lunch was coming to an end I pulled out my new phone; that I got when Mikoto and I went shopping a blue XENON GR500f and called Mikoto and asked if I could ask some friends to come over for the evening and my ears were ringing for a while when she wouldn't stop screaming that I had already made some friends. In the end when she got over that fact she said yes a number of times before I said I had to go to class.

"Hey Hinata, Tenten would like to come over to my house after school?"

"OMG sure, quick q? Do you have a pool?"

"Yup, can you come?" puppy dog eyes came on.

"Sure I'd love to!" "Me too!"

When school ended we went to our lockers, apparently they had their bikinis in their lockers cause when it was hot you were allowed to jump in the pool.

-Time skip to when they just get to the house-

When we got to the Uchiha mansion; their mouths were agape already knowing who's house it was, after I explained that Mikoto took me in when I ran (swam) away from home. When they got over that we went up to my room to change and I grabbed us some towels as we headed downstairs for a snack before we hit the pool, the only thing was......

Sasuke had also brought over Naruto and Neji as well and they only in board shorts!

"What are you guys doing here? Boys party only! And I don't remember inviting two girls?"

"Geez, Sasuke you're such a hypocrite you say boys party only then you go and call my friends guys!?! And cool your jets, I invited them! And before you think of that comeback; yes I have already asked Mikoto with approval I might add. Now if you'll please excuse us?" 'Hahaha the looks on their faces!' We walked passed them and out to the pool, while Hinata got the sun-screen Tenten and I got the waterproof speakers and put in Tenten's iPod seat it to shuffle then upped the volume. Sealed it shut, and then helped ourselves to sunscreen.

-One Way Ticket by The Darkness-

While we were putting on sun-screen I was casting a spell I had created to keep myself from changing into a mermaid. (by now they had draped our towel over the beach chairs so they're in their bikinis) And out came Sasuke and his party, in all their muscular glory; and they were coming this way 'fuck!' I got up and walked back around the chair so that I was away from the water; then started herding him towards the pool.

-Something In Your Mouth by Nickelback-

"What are you guys doing out here?"

"Last time I checked this was my house not yours, and I can do whatever the hell I want; you maid."

'Oh no he did not!' I gave up on the subtle herding instead I full on pushed him into the pool. "I may be a maid but I am a person all the same and deserve respect! Even with that cocky attitude of yours you think you'll get everything you want out of females! Here's a news flash for you-" I turned and pointed at Neji and Naruto "some girls actually have brains and aren't little sex toys to play with cause everyone has feelings! Now if you'll excuse me I am going for a to start making dinner and dessert." And with that I stormed back into the house not even caring about my friends left out there with them. (by now she's changed)When dinner time came I served out the servings and left a note saying I had left to go on a walk I they wanted to reach me I had my phone and left for the sanctuary of the beach.

* * *

_**!?!Yay I finished my third chapter please review!?! **_

_**!?!I am SOOO proud of myself I wrote two chapters 1 one day!?!?!**_

**Please review!**

**And what the hell is Sakura desperate to tell Sasuke without the others around? Will Sasuke see more than just lust for Sakura? Will he see the bond with for the good or the bad side of it? Lies within the next chapter that I'll write soon!?!?!**

**Also do you people actually review stories cause some other demand like 200 reviews for each chapter and not even my two stories bound together even get ten?!?!?!? Tear, tear not many people love but everyone that reviews, you're a writer worth appreciating even if those comments are bad. At least they know that people actually read and enjoy the stories even if they are completely messed up for trying to get their story out there!?!**

**Wow that's deep but really guys think about it? Do you? Would you? **

**!?!V156F updated soon!?!**

**!?!Tootles!?!**


End file.
